


Second First Breath

by moonchez



Category: Mystery Case Files (Video Games)
Genre: Based after Escape From Ravenhearst, F/F, Fanon, Loosely canon, Master Detective's fanon name is Trinity Darwin, Other, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchez/pseuds/moonchez
Summary: After Emma and the Somersets are brought back to life, Master Detective has to help rehabilitate them into modern life.[Set after Escape From Ravenhearst]
Relationships: Master Detective/Emma Ravenhearst
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Second First Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This story will include British terms (Pounds, Celcius, Meters, Kilos, etc.). Please note that the author is American and may make some mistakes!!

**[Word Count: 3,436]**

I couldn’t tell at first since my clothes were soaked through, but once I realized that the rain had stopped, I almost cried. 

Every time I came to this cursed place, a downpour was always coming down on me. It was almost as if God himself was crying over the terrors and hell that happened at this estate.

But now the rain had stopped for once.

I only returned to the Ravenhearst estate because of an anonymous note that lured me. There had been a string of missing people’s cases that I was sure was linked to this awful place. Once I arrived, I knew I was in over my head. Before I knew it, I was being held captive by the madman himself, Charles Dalimar. He used me to lure the spirits of his ‘family’ back into his captivity and then forced me to walk through a life-size simulation of his life, before forcing me to ‘marry’ him and joining his family. It was then I realized he was bringing the spirits back to life to use them to fuel his ‘finest creation’; a machine that brought life to the dead.

God, I can’t tell you how enraged I was when I saw Charles playing that organ while his son Victor danced around like some deranged fool.

Thankfully for me, I was able to find faults in the machine and brought Charles’s house crashing down.

And it would seem that another good thing came from this whole ordeal.

Surrounding me, was the newly alive members of Charles’s family; Emma Ravenhearst (the main object of Charles’s affection), Rose Somerset (a poor nursemaid who Charles preyed upon), and Rose’s daughters Gwendolyn and Charlotte (who Victor terrorized in their past lives). Once ghostly apparitions were now whole, living people far from his reach. Charles brought them to life, and I liberated them.

And now the nightmare is over.

As I led the quartet towards my car (my trusty vintage black Volkswagen Beetle), I felt a chill run up my spine. After centuries of limbo and unrest, were they happy to be alive again? Or did they rather be dead and at rest? I shook my head, sending those questions away. I’d rather not dwell on the ‘what if’s and just focus on the new task at hand.

And that task is to get off this estate as soon as possible.

I went around the car, opening all the doors. They all clamored in, Rose and the twins in the back seat while Emma sat upfront with me. As we sat in the darkened cabin, I couldn’t help but stare ahead toward the broken gateway to Ravenhearst. It was surreal, really. I’ve been working this case for five or so years now, and now it’s (hopefully) finally closed. Charles and Victor are dead, and the ‘family’ they held captive is freed. Everything seemed to be right with the world.

But why did I still feel dread?

Taking a deep breath, I turned the key and pulled the stick shift back. As the car reversed off the property, I noticed how tense the other occupants became. I realized that this may have been their first time in a motor vehicle. I let my foot off the gas, allowing the car to move more smoothly. Once the Buggy pulled onto the main road, I pressed the pedal slightly, wanting to get as far from that place as soon as possible.

“Where are we going, Detective?” Emma asked, breaking the silence.

I turned to her for a moment before looking back to the road in front of me. Where  _ was  _ I going? The agency? The police station? Where do you take revived people who’ve been used to fuel some madman’s immortality for the past couple of centuries?

Those questions made me realize how exhausted I was.

“We’re going home,” I finally said. “Tomorrow, we’ll figure out what to do.”

I noticed Emma and Rose exchange looks from my peripheral but neither of them spoke. We kept driving for some time (about forty-five minutes) before I saw something familiar; a run-down diner on the side of the road. That place was usually the first thing you see before driving right into downtown Blackpool. The ‘landmark’ gave me a feeling of relief and comfort. Every time I saw it while leaving Ravenhearst, the lingering dread seemed to melt away. It was as if the old diner stripped away the hard shell of Master Detective and just left… well, me.

“Mummy, look!” I heard Gwendolyn squeal. Looking out the rearview, I saw the little girl point out the window toward the cars passing by in the other lane. I couldn’t help but snicker. I’ve never seen someone so mesmerized by cars before. Then again, I’ve never had people from the 1900s in my car before. Either way, I found the way the Somersets watched the cars with wonder a little funny.

A short time later, I pulled into my designated parking space in front of my apartment building. It was a red-brick-and-stone building the size of four New York townhouses side-by-side. The front lawn was manicured and colorful, despite most of the flowers being flooded from the autumn rain. The front doors were French, carved in dark wood with a slightly-rusted door buzzer next to it. There were sixteen buttons with each button being labeled with a tenants’ name. Thankfully, I had a key to the front door so there was no reason to buzz us in.

After helping everyone out of the car and locking it, I led the girls up the stairs. Unlocking the front door, I ushered them into the lobby. The lobby was decorated similarly to how Ravenhearst once was; framed old photos, plush Victorian furniture, creaky wooden floors, and intricate light fixtures. I could see how Emma shuffled closer to me. She must’ve been reminded of her old home from the interior design. I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, leading her and the Somersets toward the stairwell.

“Trinity?”

I froze midstep, turning towards the front desk. Standing in the doorway to the back room was an old woman, about sixty years old, with a round body and a face that said she spent the majority of her life smiling and laughing. Her hair was a mixture of fiery red and snow white, which went well with her emerald eyes. She wore a fleece bathrobe and matching slippers while her hair was twisted into the same sponge rollers my Nanna used to use.

“Good evening, Mrs. Carmicheal.” I motioned for the girls to stay there before moving towards the landlady. “I hope I didn’t wake you with my arrival.”

Mrs. Carmichael rubbed the sleep from her eyes and pulled her glasses out of her pocket, slipping them onto her nose. “Don’t be silly. I was up watching my shows. And it’s not like you come home at normal times anyways.” She gave me a look over her glasses.

I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. “Yeah, well. Today seems to be different.”

The older woman looked over to my guests for a moment. “They’re dressed rather… old-fashioned, don’t you think?”

I gulped. How do I explain this situation to my landlady? If I told her they were from the twentieth century and I brought them back to life, she’d surely think I’m crazy. But then again, half of Blackpool already thinks I’m crazy.

“Listen,” I pulled her aside, whispering. “These friends of mine, they have nowhere else to go. If I paid you a little extra rent, can they stay with me?”

Mrs. Carmichael gave me a look that my mother would give me if I asked her to let me go out after dark. “Trinity, you know I can’t do that.”

“ _ Please _ , Mrs. Carmichael.” I practically begged her. “They really have nowhere else to go. They can’t go back to where they came from and I’m the only person they have left in this town.”

Mrs. Carmichael took another look over to the quartet, scanning their 1900s clothing and anxious faces. Then, she sighed before looking back at me.

“Because you do so much for Blackpool, and the country, and because you’re such a good babysitter, I’ll make you a deal.” She pulled me closer by the collar of my coat and whispered in my ear. “Flat Twelve is vacant. Three bedrooms and a balcony connected to the master suite. Very nice for a building so close to the bad part of town. You can move in at the end of the week and I’ll only increase your rent by 150.”

I looked at the old woman in disbelief. She’s letting me move into one of the better flats for cheap? Was my work for the agency that beneficial?

“How can I repay you for this?” I asked.

She brushed me off. “Just keep up the good work and that’s all the paying back I need. Oh, and have your rent paid on time.”

I chuckled, embraced the old woman, and wished her a good night. She shuffled back into the back room and I led my guests to the lift beside the stairwell. Once everyone was in, I pressed the button for the second floor and the doors closed.

Once the lift started to move, the girls braced for impact; Emma grabbed my arm while Rose cradled the twins to her sides. I assured them the lift was fully operational, nothing to be worried about. They seemed to understand, but they didn’t stop bracing until the lift came to a stop and the doors rolled open. I led them off the lift and down the corridor before stopping in front of Flat Six. Shifting through my keyring, I slipped the apartment key into the lock and opened the door.

“Welcome to home-sweet-home, ladies,” I announced as I stepped into the dark apartment. I switched on the lights and slipped off my coat, hanging it up on the rack beside the door. My new flatmates looked around the apartment as I started turning on all the lights.

The living space was a little small, but nothing too cramped. An old round rug laid on the floor, supporting the patchwork couch on top of it. Across from the couch was a large television set from the 1960s. Besides the TV was a brown desk with a hutch, case files and paperwork scattered across its surface. 

Against the left wall was a large bookshelf, stuffed tightly with the works of Shakespeare, Poe, Gogol, some American History texts, and my personal copies of past case files I found myself in; Dire Grove, Huntsville, even the two other times I had to go investigate Ravenhearst. The top shelf displayed family photos and certificates of my academic achievements. Looking at that shelf always gave me a sense of pride.

The kitchen was a straight shot from the front door. A half wall between the entryway and the right wall allowed us to peer into the small space. The appliances and counters were full tones of grey and white, which went perfectly with the black-and-white tile floor. Cabinets lined the wall but left enough space between themselves and the fridge for a not-too-small window that showed the town park.

The right wall displayed more family photographs, framed and dusty, and the thermostat. It read twenty-one degrees, but I quickly turned it up to twenty-three.

Between the bookshelf and the kitchen was a hallway. Within it were two doors on the left (the bedrooms) and one on the right (the washroom). At the end of the hall was a single window that I tend to leave cracked open during the day to allow proper airflow. The bedroom closest to the window was mine, furnished with a queen-sized four-post bed (with curtains, of course), a nineteenth-century French armoire, my father’s McGuire writing desk from the eighties, and floor-length grey curtains on the large window behind the bed. The guest room was plainly furnished with a basic king-sized bed, a seven-drawer dresser, and a basic desk with a wheeled chair. Then there was the washroom; plain white walls with grey tile floors and separate shower and tub. Nothing more to say about that.

“This is where you live, Detective?” Rose asked, speaking for the first time since leaving Ravenhearst.

“Yes, it is!” I tried to sound chirpy as I walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle. “Been living here for… three years? It’s just been a long time.”

“The decor is rather… unique.” I stifled my laughter at how her voice sounded rather confused.

“I know some pieces clash.” I peered out the half-wall toward the ladies. “The television was my grandmother’s from the nineteen-sixties. The couch came from my father. I also have a nineteenth-century French wardrobe in my bedroom. I just really like mixing modern furniture with vintage pieces.” This was answered with an ‘Ah’ from Rose.

As the kettle warmed up, I watched the quartet from the kitchen; Rose investigating the TV set, Gwendolyn looking through the papers on my desk, Charlotte trying to take out one of my case files by standing on the tip of her toes, and Emma looking through the framed photos on the wall. I never hosted before (I didn’t have many friends due to my job), but I was certain it was almost like this. It gave me a sense of pride, being able to open my home to these ladies and take care of them. I also found their interest in every little thing quite amusing.

Soon, the kettle was whistling. I moved it off the stove.

“Anyone for a spot of tea?” I asked aloud.

“What kind of tea is it, Detective?” Emma asked, appearing behind me.

I hummed, opening an overhead cabinet and taking out the cigar box I kept the teabags in. Opening it, I scanned the flavors. “What teas were popular when you were originally alive?”

She began to list the teas from her past; Chamomile, Lemon, Earl Gray, Hibiscus, I was even surprised to hear she liked Licorice tea! I was more of an instant coffee person myself but to each their own. I retrieved two teacups from the set I kept in another cabinet (Yet another item I inherited from my Nanna). I poured hot water into the cups, put a bag of lemon tea into one and a bag of earl gray tea in the other.

“That lady called you Trinity.”

I turned to Emma, who was slightly leaning against the doorway. “That’s my first name.”

“I just realized that you know our names, but we don’t know yours. You have always been ‘Master Detective’ or just ‘Detective’. I feel embarrassed for never asking.”

I smiled at her. “Don’t be, Emma. We never thought this would happen.” I looked down at the cups of tea. “The second time I went to Ravenhearst, I thought you’d be able to move on to Heaven or whatever happens after this life. But then I found Rose and the twins. And I found out how deep this rabbit hole really went.” I looked back up at Emma. “I just wanted to stop him, you know? To release you and them and stop Charles’s madness once and for all. But, it feels like this madness won’t ever end. And he’s just going to come back with something even worse.”

“I understand, Detect-  _ Trinity _ .” She corrected herself as if she was trying to force herself to remember my first name. “After you released me, a part of me  _ did  _ move on. But then there was Rose and the girls. I knew you’d return to help us. And you did! But this last time, when we were trapped into those chambers, I had doubted you.” She clenched her fist, some of her dress bunching up in her grip. “I can’t apologize enough to you for this. I shouldn’t have doubted you. I thought he won in the end, but you, of course, came in and saved us. And now, thanks to you, we have a second chance at life!”

I smiled before turning and checking the teacups. The water was now colored and I removed the teabags, tossing them into the trashcan under the sink. I asked if she took sugar or milk and then called out the same question to Rose. After finishing touches, I handed Emma her lemon tea and then walked the earl gray to Rose, who accepted the cup graciously.

“Tonight has been an adventure, to say the least,” I said with a chuckle, which was then followed by a long yawn. “Wow, I’m exhausted.”

“Why don’t you go to bed, Detective?” Rose suggested. “I assure you we will find ways to entertain ourselves while you sleep.”

“I shouldn’t.” I tried to insist but ended up yawning again. “Okay, maybe a couple of hours of sleep won’t hurt.”

Emma and the twins giggled at my surrender. I sent a weak glare towards them, but it didn’t help my case. My body was fatigued and I haven’t slept in almost thirteen hours.

“If you need anything- and I mean  _ anything _ \- don’t hesitate to wake me up. My room is the second door on the left. If the phone rings, wake me up. And  _ please  _ don’t leave the apartment, okay?”

“We have nowhere to go,” Gwendolyn spoke up.

“And it’s really cold outside,” Charlotte added.

I chuckled. “If I’m not awake by six o’clock, please wake me up. If any of you get tired, the door next to mine is the guest room. You can also sleep out here if there’s no room in there. Good night.”

The quartet wished me good night as I practically dragged my feet down the hall and into my room.

After tossing off my shoes, I collapsed face-first onto my bed, crawling under the covers. Before I knew it, I was deep into dreamland.

**~~~~**

“It’s rather surreal.”

Rose looked up from the book she was reading, a collection of Edgar Allen Poe’s work, and turned to Emma. The younger woman was sitting beside her on the couch, her hands folded in her lap while she stared ahead to the television (they hadn’t figured out how to turn it on, but didn’t want to wake up Master Detective).

“Being alive again?” Rose asked, closing the book.

“Just.. being away from him.” Emma suddenly stood. “Being free, being alive, being far out of his grasp for the first time in centuries.  _ Centuries _ , Rose!”

Rose smiled. “I know. It’s so… liberating. We can start anew in this new time.”

Just then, Emma’s face dropped. “The world is so different now. The automobiles are so new, the city is so crowded, and women are wearing pants-  _ pants _ , Rose!- and our families are gone. Who knows if we have any descendants!”

“Emma, calm down.” Rose took the teacher’s hand gently and had her sit. “I understand your excitement and your distress. But the Master Detective will be there to guide us to our new lives in these modern times.”

Emma frowned slightly. “Her name is Trinity.”

“Right.” Rose cleared her throat. “ _ Trinity _ will help us every step of the way. This way, we can live the lives  _ we  _ want. We can make the choices without having to wait for anyone to make them for us. I will get to watch my girls grow up and make their own choices.” She then smiled at Emma. “And we’ll be able to form new relationships and meet new people.”

Emma felt slightly uncomfortable at the mention of having new romantic relationships. After spending centuries as a puppet to the only man she’s ever ‘loved’ (she doesn’t even know if what she felt all those years ago was even love), it will take some time for her heart to love again. Yes, not every man wants to use her for their own ambition of immortality, but her trust had been betrayed and it will take some time for her to heal.

“You’re right,” Emma spoke, almost sullenly. “But now isn’t the time to think of love. For now,” She stood. “I’m suddenly hungry. For the first time in centuries.” She laughed to herself. “Shall we investigate Trinity’s kitchen?”

Rose answered Emma’s laughter with a giggle of her own before standing alongside her friend. “Lead the way, Ms. Ravenhearst.”

Yes, there were things to worry about. But they will all be settled. Emma was certain of that. And Trinity will be there every step of the way.

But for now, there was a centuries-old hunger to plenish.


End file.
